


Art: The High Roller Job

by sian1359



Category: Leverage
Genre: Book Cover, F/F, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Cover for the 2010 Leverage Big Bang from this art prompt: Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The High Roller Job

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=LEVERAGEBB.jpg)


End file.
